pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Volcarona
/ |dexalola= |evofrom=Larvesta |gen=Generation V |species=Sun Pokémon |body=13 |egg1=Bug |type=Bug |type2=Fire |metheight=1.6 m |imheight=5'03" |metweight=46.0 kg |imweight=101.4 lbs. |ability=Flame Body |dw=Swarm |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Volcarona (Japanese: ウルガモス Urugamosu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Volcarona is a large six-winged insectile Pokémon that resembles a fiery moth. It has a small black face and a segmented black abdomen. It has two beady, diamond-shaped blue eyes and two segmented red feelers or antennae on either side of its head. It has a fluffy ruff of white fur covering its chest and back, and four stubby arms tucked inward. It has light teal outer sections on its abdomen. It has six magnificent fiery orange wings that allow it to fly. Its entire body, including its wings, are speckled with black dots that resemble cinders. Special Abilities Volcarona has access to an exclusive move known as Fiery Dance, which increases the user's Special Attack stat. It also has access to two abilities; Flame Body allows Volcarona to indirectly inflict burn status if the opposing Pokemon damages it with a direct contact move. Swarm increases Volcarona's Bug-type moves if Volcarona has less than half of its HP. Behavior It is said that whenever the sky became dark from volcanic ashes, Volcarona would replace the sun with its own flames. Many people believed that Volcarona could set entire villages on fire with a flap of its wings. Volcarona releases flaming scales during flight. It has been feared by many villagers and is often referred to as "the rage of the sun". Tales have been told of Volcarona emerging from a cocoon and saving people from the cold. Habitat Gender differences None Evolution Volcarona is the evolved form of Larvesta as of level 59. Game data Statistics Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Volcarona made its first appearance in BW080: Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!. It was on the run from a Pokemon hunter who wanted to catch Volcarona and sell it for a reasonably high price. Despite its best efforts of fighting back, Volcarona was captured. However, with the help of Ash and his friends, as well as the Unova Ice-type gym leader Brycen, Volcarona was able to escape and return to its habitat atop a high mountain. Trivia * Volcarona shares the same species with Sunflora and Espeon; they're all known as the Sun Pokémon. * It shares similarities with Venomoth and Frosmoth: ** All three are based on moths and are part of a two line evolution. ** While both Venomoth and Volcarona are Bug-types primarily, Frosmoth is Bug-type secondarily (with Ice as its primary type). * Its wings resemble the sun when unfurled. * It is the only Pokémon who can learn Fiery Dance. * Its pre-evolution, Larvesta, is a physical attacker, while Volcarona is a special attacker. * Volcarona was the first -type Pokémon to learn the move Fly. The second was Genesect. ** Interestingly, neither of these two Pokémon are the -type. Origin Volcarona is a moth with some traits of seraphim, which were described in the Bible as fiery angels with six wings. This could be a pun on one species of moth, whose scientific name is Olceclostera seraphica. It may also be based on the kaiju Mothra from the Godzilla movies, similar to how Tyranitar draws inspiration from Godzilla and Hydreigon from King Ghidorah. It might also take inspiration from the saying "like a moth attracted to a flame". Volcarona is also based on the sun motif, since its wings resemble a sun when fully opened as well as the fact that it has been known to replace the sun if the sky is darkened by volcanic ash. Etymology Volcarona's name is a portmanteau of "volcano" and "corona", which is the top layer of the atmosphere of the sun. It is fitting, as Volcarona is referred to as the "Sun Pokémon". Gallery 637Volcarona BW anime.png 637Volcarona_Dream.png 637Volcarona Pokémon HOME.png Volcarona-GO.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon